ENCHIRIDION 2
by djbrandonsan17
Summary: finn y jake encontraron un mapa que los guiaria a un misterioso cofre, este contenia la secuela del enchiridion y con su contenido finn descubrira un hechizo para poder estar con la princesa flama, pero eso no es todo el libro le revelara secretos a finn,por ejemplo la tierra de AAA , creo que ya hable demaciado si quieren saber mas pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**hola este es uno de mis primeros fic asi que espero que les guste y den reviews**

el solo salia en la tierra de ooo, sus rayos entraban por la ventana de una casa en su interior podia verse a un perro de pelage amarillo y un chico rubio de como 14 años con un gorro de oso polar a punto de desallunar

-rapido jake tenemos que ir a buscar el tesoro-dijo el chico rubio muy exaltado

-finn, que un mapa marque un lugar con una "x" no quiere decir que sea un tesoro ademas hermanito podria ser que no sea un tesoro, talvez sea un libro o algo-dijo jake-y si, si lo es y alguien ahora mismo lo esta buscando, y lo encuentra antes de que lleguemos-dijo finn siendo algo paranoico

-no me importa cuantas excusas pongas igual vas a desayunar-dijo jake un poco serio

-ahh esta bien-dijo finn

luego de 5 minutos ya habian desayunado y listos para ir a buscar el supuesto tesoro

en el camino...

oye finn quiero aserte una pregunta-dijo jake-claro hermano-en ese momento a jake se le ase una cara picarona y le pregunta-tu y la princesa flama ya hicieron el paso 15

-jake todavia no me dijiste que es el paso 15- dijo finn

-diablos-dijo jake por su intento fallido de trollear a su hermano

llegaron a la x muy rapido antes de poder iniciar otra conversacion, no habia ningun agugero en el suelo por lo que finn se calmo

-rapido jake empecemos a cabar-dijo finn muy emocionado

en eso jake le da forma de pala gigante a su mano y empiezan a escavar

tardaron al rededor de 2 horas en hallar algo

-finn ya me canse de cabar-dijo jake clavando por ultima vez su pala en el suelo

CLANK- se escucho un ruido de metal en eso finn y jake empiezan a sacar la arena hasta que se pudo aser vicible un cofre

-rapido jake usa tu mano llave-dijo finn desesperado por ver el contenido que tenia cierto cofre adentro

-listo ya solo hay que levantar la tapa-dijo jake

al abrirlo se podia apreciar un libro viejo con mucho polvo y a su alrededor miles de coronas de reyes y principes

-wow- dijo finn ya que las coronas brillaban muchisimo

antes de que finn sacara algo del cofre jake le abofeteo la mano

-momento finn primero se debe leer el libro mira si una de estas coronas estan malditas

-tienes rason jake-dijo finn-tiene mucho polvo apenas veo el titulo dise ench el resto no se puede leer-

-a ver-jake tomo el libro y soplo todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron

-ahora si se puede leer-dijo jake- ench...iri..dion...2-

-¡ENCHIRIDION 2!-dijo finn sorprendido del titulo

-veamos que dise talvez tenga conjuros que nos den poderes-dijo jake

-okey pero primero vamos a casa, no voy a vivir en un agujero-dijo finn

y asi emprendieron el viaje devuelta a su hogar

ya en la casa del arbol

-okey bro listo-dijo finn-si compadre entremosle-

-okey capitulo 1...

**bueno esta idea del enchiridion 2 me viene dando vueltas en la cabeza por semanas y asi que decidi escribirla**

**espero que les halla gustado este fic y si asi fue subire otro capitulo dejen sus reviews**

**pronto apareceran el resto de los personajes y si quieren denme sugerencias y u consejos**


	2. fuego que no quema

**aca esta el segundo capitulo de "enchiridion 2" tarde mucho en publicarlo porque tenia que rendir materias, bueno sin mas preámbulo les presento el capitulo 2**

capitulo 2: fuego que no quema

-capitulo 1: fuego que no quema...-leyo finn y luego empesaron a llegar miles de pensamientos a su cabeza

**finn pov**

fuego que no quema, sera la respuesta a mis problemas con la princesa flama, por fin podriamos estar juntos sin riesgo a que me queme

hasta podriamos tener hijos, envejeser y morir-ese pensamiento estuvo algo raro

**fin de finn pov**

finn-dijo jake sacando a finn de sus pensamientos-porque dejaste de leer-pregunto jake

-ah, nada no importa-dijo finn y luego empeso a leer nuevamente

-fuego que no quema, desde la aparicion de los reinos uvo uno en el que todo aquel que no halla nacido hay al entrar se quemaria y moriria o eso es lo que dicen-leyo finn y luego comenso jake

-se conocen hechizos para poder acceder a este reino elemental pero estos son temporales-leyo jake y luego vuelve a comenzar finn

-solo hay un hechizo que dura para siempre y este no te deja de un color azul-al leeresto finn se iluciono mucho ya que estaba a punto de leer la respuesta a sus problemas-siguio leyendo-este es muy complica-

-INSTRUCCIONES-leyo jake

-dibujar una carade phil en el suelo-luego de leerlo finn dibujo una carade phil en el suelo

-hacer una pequeña cortada en el dedo indice para dejar caer una gota de sangre-finn hiso lo que decia el libro

-jake leeme las instrucciones-le dijo finn a su hermano

-claro finn, derramar la clara de un huevo sobre la cara de phil-haci lo hiso finn

-ahora mira fijamente la gota de sangre y pronuncia-

-jo but de, meja me naim, bek sofer tulm-dijo jake y haci mismo lo hiso finn

la cara de phil empezo a brillar la clara se empezo a freír y la gota de sangre levitaba 3 cm del suelo

luego de 3 segundo la gota fue disparada como una bala hacia la frente de finn

-funciono-dijo finn

-no lo se probemos-dijo jake prendiendo una estufa-hermano pasame tu mano-dijo jake-o-okey-dijo finn con desconfianza

jake puso la mano de finn en el fuego y su mano no se quemaba-wow-dijeron finn y jake al mismo tiempo

-bueno,... me voy-dijo finn corriendo a la puerta

-vas a probar tu inmunidad al fuego con la princesa-dijo jake

sip-dijo finn

-ok pero finn...-dijo jake

sii?-dijo finn

-alejate del escalon 15-dijo jake bastante alterado

-jake me dises eso todas las veces que voy con la princesa-dijo finn

-si pero ahora que no te quemas pueden hacer mas cosas-dijo jake

-bueno te hago la promesa real de no hacer el escalon 15 -dijo finn- almenos hasta los 15 o 16-dijo finn en voz baja- y para su cumpleaños 15 faltaba 1 semana

okey adios finn-dijo jake

adios jake-le dijo finn

ya iva corriendo por las praderas y ya podia visualisar la casa de la princesa flama

ella estaba sentada viendo las nubes

-PRINCESA-grito finn de lo lejos

-FINN-grito la princesa feliz de ver a su novio

-princesa le tengo una sorpresa-dijo finn

-cual es-pregunto la princesa flama ya emocionada

finn fuso su mano en el hombro de la princesa

-finn no puedo creerlo encontraste una forma de que estemos juntos sin que te quemes-dijo la princesa aun mas emocionada

se la pasaron toda la tarde juntos hasta la noche

-bueno princesa debo irme-dijo finn-espera finn-dijo flama para luego acercar a finn y darle un rápido beso lo que los sonrojo a ambos

-grasias finn ahora no tendre que quedarme despierta cada noche porque me siento culpable de lastimarte-dijo flama

-okey princesa nos vemos mañana-dijo finn despidiendose

-adios finn-dijo flama

al llegar a la casa del arbol finn le dice a jake

-jake-

que finn-dijo jake

-escalon 2-dijo finn alegre

-wow tambien cancela su inestabilidad-dijo jake

me voy a dormir jake-dijo finn bostesando-okey finn buenas noches-

**como lo prometi en el cap 1 lo haria mas largo**

**hasta aca es el capitulo 2 que buena suerte para finn que le deparara el se sabra en el cap 3**

**nota: en el cap 1 solo recibi 2 reviews la verdad sabia que no tendria muchos lectore al principio pero mientras mas valla avanzando mas se acumularan**

**dejen sus reviews si tengo suerte mañana subire otro capi**


	3. feliz cumpleaño

**holaa, se que a pasado un largo tiempo desde mi ultimo capitulo, es que estuve ocupado otra vez rindiendo y porfin pase de grado bueno sin mas preámbulo les doy el cap 3 **

**capitulo 3: feliz cumpleaños**

habian pasado 1 semana en la tierra de ooo, era un dia muy especial ya que era el cumpleaños de un muchachito de unos 15 ya cumplidos, y ahora mismo lo estaba festejando en su casa con muchisimos amigos presentes, entre ellos estaban, la dulce princesa, marceline la reina de los vampiros, (tv, kim kil whan, charli, viola, jake jr)los hijos de jake y arcoiris,jake y arcoiris, el rey helado, gunter, fidel fiestas, el ganso manso, todas las princesas, el pan de canela y jarmine(o como se escriba)

la fiesta iba muy bien

-oye finn hay llega tu dama-dijo fidel fiestas dirigiendose al cumpliañero

-grasias fidel-dijo finn

derrepente se abrio la puerta y atras de ella se encontraba la princesa del reino del fuego con una mochila de un material no inflamable

-hola finn feliz cumpleaños-dijo la princesa

-gracias princesa, te tengo una sorpresa-dijo finn tomandola de la mano y dirigiendola a su habitacion

al entrar en su habitacion se puso a buscar algo en un cajon

-ten esto es para vos-le dijo mostrandole una caja que adentro tenia un par de aretes de rubíes

-woooow, pero finn creí que yo debia traerte un regalo para vos-dijo sacando de su mochila una espada de cristal azul con mango de goma

-wow esta genial ademas es muy ligera-dijo el chico moviendo la espada con facilidad de un lado a otro

el noto como la princesa lo estaba mirando hasta que se fueron acercando mas y mas hasta que sus labios se juntaron

justo en ese momento entra marceline a la habitacion

se separaron los jovenes muy sonrojados por culpa de la vampiresa

-ya bajen, jake va a cortar el pastel-dijo la de piel palida

-okey ya bajamos-dijo finn aun sonrojado

bajaron a la sala aun sonrojados pero no tanto como para decir que estaban asiendo XD

-muy bien finn tu corta el pastel-le dijo jake ofreciendole el cuchillo

-okey-dijo finn

ya cortado le ofrecio el primer troso a su dama y luego a jake y los demas

ya terminaban de comer su porcion cada uno

-muy bien ahora porque no habres los regalos finn-dijo jake - okey - dijo finn y empeso por el de marceline

era un pantalon jean azul oscuro y una camisa rallada de color rojo (algo asi como la de marshal lee)

la dulce princesa le regalo una mini estatua de stormo y le dijo que al dia siguiente fuera al dulce reino a buscarla le tenia una sorpresa

los hijos de jake le regalaron un gorro de oso pardo

la grumosa le dio un auto grumoso

-oye finn tu novia no te trajo nada-pregunto jake

-o si, si me lo dio en mi habitacion-dijo finn pero jake lo golpeo con un puño gigante

-HICISTE EL 15-dijo jake

-que no, me regalo esta espada- dijo finn sacando de su mochila una espada azul

-oo lo siento finn pero debes admitir que "me lo dio arriba en mi habitacion" suena muy mal-dijo jake rascandose la nuca

luego ya eran las 12:30, todos se habian ido esepto jake, beemo, neptor y jarmine

se habian ido a acostar

-buenas noches jake, beemo, neptor y jarmine-dijo finn

-buenas finn-dijo jarmine durmiendo a los pies de finn ya que el era como del tamaño de jake

**hasta aca el cap 3,un poco corto pero subire otro pronto creo..., lo siento aber tardado tanto es que estuve ocupado**


	4. las 5 grandes tierras y stormo mi hijo

**ho-hola mis queridos lectores que no son muchos pero igual muy apreciados**

**los amo, na no para tanto simplemente les agradezco todos sus reviews hasta ahora, **

**el fic ira abansando poco a poco a pasos lentos ya que casi nunca se me da la oportunidad de escribir lamentablemente**

**bueno aca les presento el capitulo 4**

**p.d: goester...picaron**capitulo 4: stormo y las tierras

eran las 06:30 de la mañana y en las praderas de ooo se encontraba finn el humano caminando hacia el dulce reino

- "que me querra dar la dulce princesa" -pensaba finn mientras seguia su rumbo

ya en las puertas del dulce reino

-FINN-grito la princesa para llamar la atencion del joven

-ven rapido-dijo la princesa

-que pasaaaa...-dijo finnseguido de mucho silencio ya que lo que vio lo dejo inprecionado

era stormo con una silla de cabalgar adornada

-wow stormo, como lo hiso dulce princesa-dijo finn emocionado

-simple congele a goliad y lo encerre en lomas profundo del dulce reino-dijo la dp

-este era miregalo principal pero faltaba arreglar la silla por eso te lo entrego hoy, osea stormo es tuyo por siempre-dijo la princesa

-wow genial-dijo finn para luego subirse a stormo y probar andar un poco

-a finn casi lo olvido si quieres que use sus poderes siquicos, tecnopaticos y de levitacion solodebes decir "stormeye" y haci el sabra que debe sacar su ojo y utilizar sus habilidades-explico dp

-no se que es tecnopaticos ni siquicos pero suena genial-dijo finn

-muy bien nos vemos dp-dijo finn despidiendoce y poniendo rumbo hacia otra direccion (su casa)

ya en la casa del arbol

-y hermanito ya leímos el capitul del libro ¿empesamos con el 3?-dijo jake

-okey- respondio finn que luego tomo el libro para empesar a leer

-capitulo 3 las 5 grandes tierras y la tierra alterna-leeyo finn

-desde mucho antes a la aparicion de las especies que ahora habitan el mundo existieron las tierras,

estas estaban muy separadas de otras la tierra de aaa y ooo son las mas parecidas de las 5,

tienen exactamente los mismos seres pero en una vercion de genero alterno como si glop quisiera jugarnos una broma-leyo finn para dejar que empiece jake

-estas 2 tierras son identicas pero... estan aisladas de las demas y de ellas mismas,

ooo y aaa estan separadas de todas las demas tierras y ningun ser vivo que viviera en ellas a descubierto a otra de las grandes tierras estas 2 tierras solo tienen 1 humano

luego de esas dos esta eee, uuu, y iii

eee: vendria a ser donde las sibilisaciones antiguas an sobrevivido a las bombas nucleares de la guerra de los hongos y no huvo mutaciones, tiene la mayor bariedad de humanos

uuu: de hay surgen los peores males y los mas grandes heroes, los artefactos mas extraños y las criaturas mas mutadas, de esta tierra surgio el lich, el enchiridion y el enchiridion 2

iii: se encuentra al borde del crater de la tierra, sus habitantes son muchos monstruos y un grupo de 46 humanos.

la tierra alterna: esta tierra no es muy habitable el gas es toxico y venenoso pero tiene un portal,

un portal hacia otros mundos, los deseos cumplidos por el maestro de los deseos prismo, las realidades alternas y las dimenciones extrañas,la nocheosfera, la dimencion de cristal, todo lo que existio o pudo haber existido puede ser visto por tus propios ojos ya que el portal te manda a cualquier lugar,donde sea, en cualquier tiempo, en cualquier periodo.-leyo jake xD

-osea que hay mas tierras que ooo, osea que cuando se nos acaben las aventuras podemos ir a alguna de ellas-dijo jake

-osea hello-dijo finn con alegria

-oo lo olvide, iba a ir a precentarle a flame princes a stormo -dijo finn

-stormo?, donde-pregunto jake

-afuera durmiendo una siesta-dijo finn

-okey que te vaya bien bro-dijo jake

-adios jake-dijo finn saliendo y subiendose a stormo quien lo llevo a donde vive flame princes en unos segundos

-vaya si que eres rapido hijo-dijo finn mirando a su supuesto hijo

-FINN-grito la princesa del reino del fuego que estaba a unos metros para llamar su atencion

-princesa flama-dijo finn

-hola finn y ese grifo(los leones con pico de alcon se los llama grifos creo)-pregunto flama

-a si ejeje veras el es... mi... hijo-

-¿QUE?-

**eeeeeeen fin**

**y este fue el capitulo que de ves en cuando subo**

**espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y esperen al cap 5 que en este me apurare mucho mas que en hacerlo**


	5. the level 15

**ho-hola gente que lee de estas cosas xD**

**hoy les doy el capitulo 5 talves ponga a un personaje mio en este fic **

**capitulo 5: the level 15**

-QUE!-dijo flama enojada pero cofundida

-no no noo es lo que piensas-dijo finn

el vendria a ser algo asi como mi clon-dijo finn again xD

-oooo, y quien lo iso-pregunto flama

-la dulce...princesa-dijo finn super mega hiper ultra nervioso

-osea que la dulce princesa es la madre de tu hijo...no creo que sea muy buena idea contarle eso a tu novia finn-dijo flama

-siiii me cabo de dar cuenta-dijo finn

-bueno venia a buscarte para ver si querias cabalgar a stormo con migo-dijo finn

-okey-dijo flama-espera stormo no tiene el escudo de fuego- dijo finn

-bien mmmm... a ya recorde-dijo finn para luego sacar de su mochila un huevo, un lapiz y su espada

en el suelo dibujo una cara de phil, puso la clara del huevo sobre ella y le hiso un pequeño corte en el dedo con la espada a stormo para dejar caer una gota de sangre sobre la clara y pronuncio

-jo but de, meja me naim, bek sofer tulm- dijo finn

y haci como la primera vez que lo hiso volvio a suceder pero dirigido a stormo

-listo, vamos-dijo finn

-si-dijo flama, luego finn la ayudo a subir ya que stormo era muy grande

luego los 2 ya arriba stormo empeso a correra a tal velosidad que casi apaga a flama

luego de 1 horas le dieron la vuelta a ooo

-wooow que recorrido tan entretenido hijo-dijo flama

-hijo?-dijo finn

-es que si es tu hijo y yo planeo ser tu futura esposa, el seria mi hijastro o en total hijo-explico flama

-ademas el no sera hijo unico-dijo flama

-flama-dijo finn

-que?-

-solo 2-dijo finn

-2 hijos?-dijo flama

-aja-

-okey- dijo flama again xD

-*bosteso*-emitio stormo

-bueno princesa stormo quiere dormir, me tengo que ir-dijo finn

-porque no te quedas a dormir... stormo puede dormir a fuera-dijo flama

-no mejor solo me quedo yo,es que stormo ronca, ademas el se sabe el camino a casa-dijo finn

-stormo "naar huis gaan"-dijo finn luego stormo se fue corriendo en direccion a la casa del arbol

-ven entra-dijo flama entrando a su casa

-bien tienes un sofa o una cama adisional para que duerma?-dijo finn

-claro pero...pense que podrias dormir con migo-dijo flama

-claro-dijo finn para luego lllegar a su cabeza miles de esos pensamientos raros que tiene los chicos de su edad

finn entro y se sento en una punta de la cama

-me voy a poner mi ropa de dormir-dijo flama

-okey te molesta que me cambie aca nomas-dijo finn

-claro- dijo flama para despues entrar al baño

finn se saco la remera, las zapatillas, las medias y el gorro pero no el pantalon corto

ya que funcionaba tambien como boxer

-finn puedo pasar?-pregunto flama

-siii-dijo finn

flama salio y estaba vestida con "una de esas remeras super largas que les llegan hasta las rodillas"

-wow que linda te ves con eso puesto-dijo finn

-gracias-dijo flama ruborisada

entonces se fueron acercando mas y mas hasta que se besaron, continuaron su beso pero ahora acostados,flama con sus brazos al rededor del cuello de finn y el con sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de flama

luego sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos hasta que flama sintio algo tocar su pierna, finn tenia su por haci decirlo "pajarito" ereccionado

-ee finn-dijo flama

-que?-dijo finn

-tu.. em pajarito-dijo flama

-ooo mierda-dijo finn-perdon... perdon-

-no no importa-dijo flama-sabes finn creo que estoy lista-

-para que-dijo finn

-para un 15-dijo flamadijo flama seductoramente

-okey-dijo finn para que luego la princesa se abalanzara sobre el y empesara a moverse sobre la cadera de finn

y empezaba a soltar gemidos.

luego finn de un movimiento cambio la posision ahora el hiba a moverse y haci empeso hasta que nopudo contenerse mas y ¡CHAN CHAN CHAN!

**EEEEEEEEEEN fin**

**y este fue el capitulo que subo debes en cuando**

**estuve un rato largo escribiendo esto y creo que fue el mas largo que ise por poquito**

**creo que finn tendra un hijo naaa mentira todavia es muy joven**

**si tengo suerte subire otro cap mañana ya que sera sabado **

**chau chau**


	6. la pastilla del dia despues

**hooola cap 6 finaaaaaaaaaaaaalmente **

**aviso: el formato se cambia (en ves de -"talcosa"-dijo finn pasa a Finn: bla bla bla-) **

**capitulo 6: la pastilla del dia despues****  
**

Finn: mierda mierda mierda-hablaba muy nervioso

Flama: que pasa?-

finn: digamos que sino hacemos algo seremos padres

flama: QUE!

**al otro dia en el dulce reino**

finn: dulce princesa-

dp: hola finn que ocurre

finn: nesecito una pastilla de...del dia despues-

dp: que? para que nesecitas esa pastilla?-

finn: em..pues...paso..que..no...yo

dp: tranquilo, ven vamos a mi laboratoria y hay me dices para que la nesecitas-

**minutos despues en el laboratorio**

finn: bueno vera es que... usted sabe que las niñas al pasar a ser mujeres les ocurre una cosa cada mes-

dp: a que quieres llegar-

finn: *suspiro* nesecito la pastilla para no ser un padre de 15 años-

dp: que?

finn: yo y pf lo hicimos-

dp: o_o-

dp: okey te dare la pastilla pero no crees que eres un poco joven para hacer esas cosas-

finn: si eso creo pero prometame que no se lo contara a nadie

dp: claro lo prometo

marceline: yo igual lo prometo

finn: QUE?, MARCELINE DE DONDE SALISTE?, QUE ESCUCHASTE?

marc: estuve parada en un rincon siendo invisible y escuche todo-

finn: arggg ¡MIERDA!

marc: que caracter, pero enserio no se lo contare a nadie, promesa real

finn: *suspiro* esta bien no se lo cuentan a NADIE-

dp/marc: claro

finn: bueno dame la pastilla se me hace tarde

dp: para que?

finn: pf y yo íbamos a discutir este asunto-

marc: okey que te vaya bien y no te metas en mas lios mocoso-

finn: claro mamà-

**mucho mas tarde en casa de pf**

finn: princesa aca esta la pastilla especial para seres de fuego-

pf: perfecto, pero, si vamos a hacer esa actividad de anoche otra vez usaremos proteccion ¿de acuerdo?-

finn: claro amor-

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin **

**y este fue el capitulo que subo de ves en cuando si te gusto porfavor deja tus reviews**

**no olvides aconsejarme para saber en que devo mejorar**

**intentare subir capitulos mas rapido**

**ya se que estuvo un poco corto la proxima sera mas largo creo**

**chau chau**


End file.
